When painting using a conventional paintbrush or other paint application device, it is frequently necessary and/or desirable to set down the paintbrush. Typically, one lays the paintbrush down on a surface or across the mouth of an open paint can. Since the paintbrush is usually laden with wet paint, when such action is taken, paint frequently drips or runs, eventually ending up in undesired locations.
In efforts to remedy this problem, prior art attempts have been made to provide paintbrush holders. However, such prior art attempts have suffered from one or more of various drawbacks. For example, paintbrush holders have been proposed which are extremely cumbersome, making them (1) inconvenient in use, e.g., when attaching to a paint can or when transferring from one paint can to another or (2) partially or completely blocking access to paint within a paint can. Also, complicated structures are generally more expensive and require more steps to manufacture. Another problem with many prior art paintbrush holders is that the paintbrush holder does not sufficiently rigidly attach to a paint can. As a result, e.g., excessive care must be exercised when mounting the paintbrush on the paintbrush holder and/or the paintbrush and paintbrush holder sometimes topple off of the paint can.